


Subtle Science

by shealwaysreads (onereader)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Potions (Harry Potter), Wards (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/shealwaysreads
Summary: Potions can do more than just ensnare the senses, they can work great feats.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 162





	Subtle Science

**Author's Note:**

> For the monthly Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge - prompt was ‘potions’ and the word limit was 394.

“I didn’t know potions could do this.”

Malfoy was intent on the shimmering potion, currently seething over a conjured blue-white flame. “Most people don’t, it’s an ancient method that was forgotten. People assume wand-work is the be-all and end-all, but potions work far beyond an individual wizard’s power.”

“What do you mean?” Harry’s stomach clenched with anxiety, he was still pants at potions, and he didn’t understand his place here; standing in the gloaming at the very edge of Hogwarts grounds with an intimidatingly competent—and beautiful—Draco Malfoy.

“The ingredients are all magical—plant, mineral, animal—imbued with power from the earth in a way we just aren’t.” Malfoy slanted him a glance. “No matter how powerful one might be.”

“Why do you need me then?”

“As I’m sure Granger explained to you, for this the conduit has to be… robust. And connected to the land, the school; you’re the Defence teacher, and you defended the heart of this place, more than once.”

Harry shifted, the praise was unexpected. “Hermione said that last time the wards were erected around Hogwarts it took a year, and more than one ward-wright.”

Malfoy smirked. “It took twelve ward-wrights a year. But McGonagall’s wise enough to realise you only need one, if he knows what he’s doing.” He stirred the potion, then graced Harry with a softening of that arrogant mouth. “And if he has help.”

“What do I do then?”

Malfoy waved his wand, siphoning off a stream of potion into a delicate crystal glass. “I need you to drink this, and then I need you to walk with me.” 

Harry took the glass, and hesitated for only a moment before he brought it to his mouth. The potion was sweet and cool; it tingled on his lips, his tongue, in his fingertips and toes. Malfoy watched intently, waiting.

“I feel it,” Harry whispered, and Malfoy’s face transformed, proud.

Malfoy held out his hand, and when Harry took it he whispered the incantation, his voice as gentle as the clasp of his fingers around Harry’s. “ _Protectio Domum_.”

They began to walk, tracing Hogwarts’ boundary, circling it in magic spun from the power of Malfoy’s potion and Harry’s magic. Behind them Harry’s footsteps settled like moondrops, linked with intention, waiting for the circuit to be completed, to rise up and embrace with protection as deep as the earth and as enduring.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Podfic) Subtle Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758767) by [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill)




End file.
